Sick
by Robin0203
Summary: He's sick, and he's at her clinic, of all places. He could take care of himself. Rated because of future chapters. Daddy bats coming soon, including Big Brother Dick fluff and little brother fluff. Characters included: Alfred, Leslie, Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian.
1. Sick

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_**

 ** _Please read AN at the end of the story._**

Leslie's POV

I injected a fever reducer into his IV. I watched as it slid down the tube, but right before it reached the needle, he jolted up and ripped out the IV.

"Even sick, you're still a light sleeper" I said gently leading him back down, "relax, your fine, your safe" I picked the IV up and grabbed his elbow, "and stop ripping this out every time you wake up".

"Sorry" he mumbled, "what's in it".

"Fever reducer" I said putting the needle back in the crease of his elbow, "now, get some sleep".

"I was asleep practically all day" he said, "and it's not helping".

I sighed it wasn't, "I know, but you can't help it by staying awake".

"It's cold" he said.

"I know sweetheart" I said, "but giving you another blanket won't help" he already had a few.

"Do I have to sleep" he asked, I know why you don't want to sleep kiddo, "I can't"

"The medicine will make you a little drowsy, if you close your eyes and relax it'll help you sleep" I said.

"Did you-" he started but I cut him off.

"No, I didn't, he doesn't know, you're safe, rest" I said.

"Thanks" he said, "for taking care of me and not telling him".

"No problem, kiddo" I said.

"Goodnight Leslie"

"Goodnight Jason"

 ** _Who'd you guys think it was? Im a terrible person, I know, it's so short! I wrote a longer version along time ago but I deleted it. I'm so mad, I didn't keep it but I remember most of it, thank god. I wanted to give you guys a sneak peek, next chapter is going to be Dick's POV and somethings going to happen next chapter._**


	2. They're Coming

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman_**

 ** _I forgot the fight scene damn it!_**

Dick's POV

"Robin" I heard Tim yell, then a gunshot. I knock out the guy I was fighting and turned my attention to my little brothers.

"You guys ok" I said walking over to them.

"I am fine, Grayson" He said, everyone was down and Bruce was walking towards us, "Drake, on the other hand not so much" I looked at Tim and saw his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, he's concentrating.

"Got it" Tim said and held up a bullet.

"What happened" I yelled, eyes widening after seeing the hole in his chest.

"He was being an imbecile, and tried to 'save me' seriously Drake my armor would have done that" he sneered.

Tim grinned, "last time I checked, you don't have armor on your head" he said, "then again, I could be wrong, you are thick headed".

Leslie's POV

"Leslie" I heard Bruce's voice come through my com unit.

"Yes" I said, then looked towards Jason giving him a reassuring smile.

"Tim got shot, it's bad, right in the chest" he said, "we're not far, a few buildings down".

"Got it" I said and looked at Jay, "there coming" he jolted up and ripped the IV out. He swung his legs over the bed and I quickly helped him back down, "I won't tell them, I promised. Besides, I kind of figured you'd escape and get worse and that won't help, at all".

I cover him with the blankets, "you can't hide me from them if there here. Especially him, he's the worlds greatest detective" Jason said.

"I know, but I can damn well try. I have to go" I said, "get some rest".

Dick's POV

"Hop on" I said after Bruce finished talking to Leslie.

"I'm good" he said backing up, why does he hate physical touch to much.

"No, your not, now get on my back" I said, "or I could carry you".

"Or" he said dragging out the word, "I could walk".

"Tim" Bruce said.

"What" Tim asked turning to Bruce.

"Get on his back, we have to go before you bleed out" he said.

"I'm fine" Tim said, "I could walk".

"But for how long" I said crossing my arms.

"If I did the calculation right," he said the paused, "I have a good thirty seconds".

"Get on" I said turning around, he jumped on my back and laid his head on my shoulder, facing my neck, "stay awake little bro".

We all headed for Leslie's clinic, jumping roof top to roof top.

"Nightwing, keep him awake" I heard Bruce yell.

"Hey Timmy, you still with me" I whispered.

"Uhuh" he mumbled.

"What's twenty times twenty two" I asked, trying to keep him awake.

"Four hundred...an... Forty" he mumbled opening his eyes a little bit.

"Good job, were almost there how about" I paused, "four hundred and forty divided by twenty".

" 'm not stupid" he mumbled closing his eyes, "twenty two, now shhhh" he said.

"Wake up were here" I said seeing Leslie with a gurney.

I came to a stop, he got off my back, and I picked him up laying him, on his back, on the gurney. Leslie pushed the gurney all the way to a room that she leaves just for us, "can we come in" I asked.

Leslie's POV

I nodded, it'd be easier to keep them nearby so they don't find Jason, "come on in" I said entering the room.

"Tim can you hear me" I asked, he nodded, "okay, we're going to move you onto the bed".

Bruce walked up to Tim and picked him up, then put him on the bed. I put a mask over his mouth and nose. "Count down from one hundred" I said.

"One hundred... Ninety nine…ninety eight…ninety seven…" I hooked him to an IV for the pain and began surgery. After about an hour I was done.

"Ok, he should be fine" I smiled towards the rest of them, "who's next".

"What" Damian asked.

"I'm gonna check all of you for injuries, so who's next" I asked again.

"Why are you even here, isn't it a little early for you to be here" Damian asked.

"You mean late" Dick asked.

"It's two in the morning, I mean early, tt don't try to correct me" Damian said and I smiled at him.

"I was taking care of a patient" I said, "I'll be right back" I said grabbing a pain reliever, fever reducer, and a sedative. I injected Tim with the pain killers. Then put the sedative and fever reducer in my pocket with two syringes.

"Ok, I just gave him something for pain he should be good for a while" I said, "I'll be back soon, and when I am , one of you should be on that gurney or the other bed" I walked out the room and to Jason's.

He was asleep when I walked in. I walked towards him and injected the fever reducer. His I swung open and he reached for the IV, so he could pull it out. I immediately grabbed his wrist and restrained him from doing so, "don't even think about it, Jason, I mean it, it's just a fever reducer"he nodded and slowly laid back down, as I walked towards the sink and wet a washcloth. I squeeze the washcloth into the sink, then walked back towards Jason.

I folded it in half, and laid it on his forehead. He shivered and I pulled the blankets back up to his chin. "Do you want a sedative".

"No, can't handle it, nightmares gets worse when I can't stop them" he said.

"You shouldn't get nightmares after a sedative" I said taking it out, "it might help".

He looked extremely doubtful but nodded. I pulled out an alcohol wipe and cleaned his bicep then I inserted the syringe. He sighed as I pushed down the plunger, he soon fell sleep into, what I hope is, a dreamless slumber.

I left the room and went back to Tim's. I sighed as I walked in on them glaring at each other. I grabbed the things I'd need for stitches, bandaids, bandages, syringe of pain killers,and alcohol wipes.

 ** _Review who you want to go first second and third and what injuries you want them to have._**


	3. Bruce

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_**

Leslie's POV

"Alright, I choose" I declared, I looked at Damian, he could be second, Dickie is always honest, so he wouldn't hide any injuries that are too bad, then I looked at Bruce, "Bruce goes first, then Damian, then Dickie".

"Leslie-" he started, but I cut him off.

"I am not in the mood for arguing" I said, "all of you, strip to your boxers" I put down the materials and watched as Bruce sat down on the bed.

He's fine, except there's a deep cut on his leg. I grab an alcohol wipe, and sutures. I cleaned the wound and began stitching it up.

"Leslie, are you ok" Dick asked.

I took a deep breath, "I'm fine, Dickie, just a long day". I finished Bruce's leg, "your spare clothes are in there" I said pointing to a cabinet.

"Ok, Dickie" I said, turning towards him as Bruce got off the bed, "wanna go next".

He looked like he was going to object, but didn't say anything. He walked towards the table and hopped on, I gave him a small smile and looked for any wounds. There were a few cuts, but nothing too serious. I cleaned the cuts and put bandaids, he laughed when I put a superman bandaid on him.

"Just like old times, ay Leslie" he said with a big grin.

I nodded as he jumped down, then he hugged me, "I missed you, Leslie, sorry this wasn't under better circumstances" you have no idea.

"I missed you, too, Dickie" I said giving him a squeeze then we both let go, "ok, Damian, hop on up" I said patting the bed, while looking at him.

He raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "I am not a mere child, I don't need you to check for any injuries" his arms were crossed over his bare chest.

"Damian" Bruce warned.

"But-" Damian started.

"Now" Bruce demanded.

Damian huffed and trudged towards the bed. He stopped in front of it and gave Bruce a 'do I have to' look.

"Yes, you do" Bruce said, as Dick went to go change. Damian got onto the bed but didn't move his arms. It's almost like he's protecting them. I narrow my eyes at his chest.

"Damian, can you" I said gesturing towards his arm, he tensed, then hesitantly lowered his arms to his sides, "Thanks" I mumbled eyeing his chest.

There wasn't anything to prove that he hurt his chest, no bruise, no cut, and no blood.

"Which one" I asked looking up at him, I know somethings bothering him.

He looked away and didn't answer, "you could tell me or I'll poke all of them until I see discomfort, now, which one".

"... Left..." He mumbled then looked at me and whispered, "third from the bottom".

I hover my right hand over the rib as he bites his lip, "can you lay down for me" he nodded then laid down.

"Ok, now this is important" I said, "is it broken" he shook his head and I nodded, "that's good, are you having trouble breathing.

"No, I am fine" he stated firmly and I nodded.

"Ok, that's good" I said nodding, I had to be careful with what I say and do around Damian, he needs to feel in control of the situation, "Can... Can I touch it".

He looked at his feet, thinking about it, he bit his lip and said, "yes, yes you can" he said then mumbled, "just be careful".

I whispered, "I will, try to relax". I hovered my hand over the rib and gently pushed on it. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes. Cracked? Maybe. Well only one way to find out.

"Put on some sweatpants and follow me" I said retreating my hand and backing up so he could have room. He sat up with a small wince and got off the bed. He walked towards the cabinet, grabbed grey sweatpants and quickly put them on.

"What's wrong" Dick asked walking up to me.

"Maybe a cracked rib, I'm going to give him an X-ray" I said as Damian walked towards us.

"You okay, Dami" Dick asked.

"Tt I am fine Grayson" he said and I smiled, he's just like his Daddy.

"Can I come" Dick asked looking back at me.

"Sure, come on, Bruce you wanna come" I asked.

"No, I'm going to get coffee and stay with Tim" he replied, "and call Alfred to fill him in".

"Ok" I said, "come on boys" and we left the room.

Once we got to the X-ray room I beckoned for Damian to sit down. Dick and I left the room so I could get a good picture of his ribs. I got the picture out and we all looked at it.

"Guess it is cracked" I said as Dick sat behind Damian and hugged him, minding the injured rib.

Dick kissed Damian's temple and whispered, "why didn't you tell me".

"Tt" Damian rolled his eyes, "it's not a big deal, Grayson".

"I know, but still" he said, "I want you to tell me these things, even if it's 'not a big deal' I'll start getting grey hairs if you guys keep doing this to me".

Bruce's POV

I walked down the hall towards the coffee machine, when I heard a noise. I turned towards a door that's cracked open. I heard another noise, it was a noise a bed makes when you keep moving to get comfortable. I opened the door and slipped in.

They were sitting up sweating and panting, like they just woke up from a nightmare, they're eyes burned green. That's when it clicked...

"Jason"

 ** _I know, I'm so mean, cliff hanger! I hate em but I love to end with em. Any recommendations?_**


	4. The Family

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**_

 _ **1,461 views, thx guys, I'm sorry it took so long, I got writers block and I was lazy, but a review from guest asked for an update and they got one! Also check out my profile I added stuff about me, and a new poll!**_

Bruce POV

"Long time no see, B" his voice was hoarse, he's pale, but has a little bit of pink on his cheeks, fever.

"It has" I nodded, then sat down on the chair next to the bed, "why are you here".

"Been sick for a while *cough* got hurt, then decided to *cough* to come here. She won't let me leave till she gets *cough* *cough* the test results back" he said.

"Lay down, Jay, breathe" I said, gently pushing him down, "relax. How long have you been here".

He eased down and I fixed the blanket over him, "got here last night".

"... And how long have you been sick" I asked, he gave a sad smile.

"Since, when did you care" He asked.

"I've always cared" I said, he gave a doubtful look, "believe it or not".

"Not" he smirked, "but, if it'll help you sleep better or whatever... Ummm about two months".

My eyes widened "Jason" I barked, "what the hell, two months! You didn't think to tell anyone"

"It wasn't that bad" he sat up and yelled.

"Oh really" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes-" he was interrupted by a coughing fit, "r-r-"

"Jason, relax" I said, rubbing a hand up and down his back, "breathe".

"R-really" he said finishing his previous sentence then returning to the coughing fit.

Leslie ran in and immediately tried to help me calm him down, which wasn't working. The boys stood and quietly watched from the door.

Leslie inserted something into his IV and the fit subsided. Jason sighed and leaned heavily onto me, his eyes slipping closed. I wrapped my arm around him.

"Goodnight BluJay" I said.

"G'night" he slurred.

I smiled down at him and rubbed his arm, "why didn't you tell us".

"I promised him I wouldn't, and if I did he'd run, then" she sighed, "he'd just get worse", well, can't argue with that.

"His fevers high" I said feeling the heat radiating off of him.

"Yeah, I know" she slid her hand through his hair, "it only goes down a little bit then goes back up. It's stubborn, just like him".

Dick sits behind Jason and hugs him around his stomach, restraining his biceps/upper arm. Damian stayed by the door, arms crossed.

Leslie injected something into his IV then covered the needle in his arm, I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Just watch, I learned a few things while taking care of him" she watched the serum flow down the tube and when it reached the bottom, something unexpected happened. Jason woke up, wide eyed, and went to rip out the IV, but found Leslie's hand, Jason turned to her, "nice try" she said.

" *forced out laugh* guess you caught on" Jason said.

"Hey Jaybird, how're you feeling" Dick said.

Jason's eyebrows furrowed, "Dick" he asks, then looks down and notices hand around his stomach, "oh" he roll his head back and sees Dick, "hi".

He rolls his head back to its previous place, my shoulder, "hey".

"Hi" I said forcing out a laugh, he was so out of it, "how're you feeling"

He shrugged, "tired, cold, out of it" he laughs at the last part.

"I've noticed" I said.

"Um... Headache and my neck hurts...and I'm gonna puke" he said the last part fast, removing Dick's hands, and running towards the bathroom, Dick followed.

Damian looks to his right still in the doorway, "Damian" I said curiously. He's watching something with a close eye. Then he backs up making room and Tim walks in.

"Thanks, Damian" he said, leaning against the wall.

"Tim, you should be in bed" I said, he shrugged.

"I'm fine, what's wrong with him" he asked.

"Probably a bad case of the flu" Leslie said.

"A lot of things seem like the flu at first but could be much worse, and won't be noticed till its to late" he said, "what're his symptoms".

"Well, vomiting, drowsiness, headache, fever, and stiffness of the neck" she listed, "anything come to mind".

He smiled, "it's meningitis B".

Leslie smiles back, "I love you and your brain, but I have to be sure, explain".

"Meningitis is a neurological disease whereas flu is a respiratory disease. The common symptoms of flu include chills, body aches, fever, nausea, vomiting, tiredness, headache and dizziness. The symptoms of meningitis include stiffness of the neck, headache and fever. The other symptoms include runny nose, lethargy, skin rashes, irritability, Epilepsy, eye becomes sensitive to sunlight, vomiting and diarrhea. The symptoms are mostly similar with the most important differentiating symptom being stiffness of the neck. The symptoms of meningitis vary according to the age of the patient" Tim said.

"What about the coughing" I asked.

"Could be both" he answered.

"Do you just look al these up and memories them" Leslie said.

"Photographic memory and I had it when I was Ten, people usually get it somewhere from 10-25" he said.

"Great, so all my children are in that range" I said.

"I didn't know you had a photographic memory" Leslie said.

"You've never mentioned it, I mean I knew you had a good memory but you never mentioned having a photographic memory" I said.

"Who has a photographic memory" Dick asked, helping Jason walk to the bed.

"I thought Replacement had it" Jason mumbled.

"You do" Dick asked, Tim nodded.

Damian looked to his right again and moved a little so they could come in.

"Pennyworth"

 ** _Next chapter is going to be BIG, Alfred's joining in! Nows the best time to suggest a bunch of ideas because Alfred could make anything happen, like a sick Jason to stay at the manor till he's fully healed *hint* *hint* Also, anyone know what people forgot about since they had drama with Jason... Review it if you know it, review if you don't too!_**


	5. Alfred

**_SiriusDancer is correct, IT WAS DAMI'S RIBS!_**

Dick's POV

"Why hello to you too, Master Damian" Alfred said.

"Hi Alfie" I said cheerfully, as Alfred walked in, everyone else froze.

"Hello Master Dick" he greeted with a nod, his hands were behind his back in a well-manner.

He looked around with a raised eyebrow then sighed. "Master Timothy, why are you not in bed"

"I..." He couldn't think of anything that'd get Alfred off his case and just sighed. He headed for the door but Alfred turned him around and faced him towards the other bed in the room. There were four beds in the room,Tim got the message and headed for the empty bed, closest to Jason's bed. Leslie followed and set him up to a heart monitor, EKG, and IV.

Meanwhile, Alfred looked at Jason, "Master Dick please help Master Jason lay down and reattach his IV" which he had ripped out before he ran to the bathroom, I nodded and helped Jason lay down on the bed and reattach everything back onto him, "Master Bruce, I highly recommend you stay off that leg" then he looked at Damian, "Master Damian, do come here for a second" Damian hesitated but complied.

"Dami's ribs" I facepalmed, not able to believe that I forgot about his ribs.

"Precisely, Master Dick" Alfred said, placing a hand on Damian's back, leading him towards the closest bed to the door. Damian remained silent.

Alfred sat Dami down on the bed, and looked at Leslie, then she handed him Dami's X-ray. Alfred looked at Leslie and she nodded, taking the X-ray back, they have the weirdest relationship.

"Damian, follow me" Leslie said. Damian slid down the bed and followed Leslie out mumbling something like 'tt you people need to make up your mind'.

Alfred then faced me, looking me up and down, "I'm fine, Alfie, promise" I smiled. He nodded at Jason, "how are you, Master Jason, has been keeping me updated".

"You knew" Bruce and I asked in unison.

"Of course I did, I keep tabs on all my charges"

"Wait, how" Jason asked, then said, "it was Roy wasn't it".

"Indeed, Master Jason" Alfred said, and Jason sighed.

"Do you just call and ask" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do. If you don't mind me asking, Master Jason, why did you wait 2 and a half months?" Alfred asked.

"Busy" Jason shrugged.

"You said 2 months" Bruce said.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Close enough".

"I'm going to go get something to eat, anyone want anything" I said.

"No, thank you Master Dick" Alfred

"No" Bruce

"Later" Jason

"No" Timmy

"Whatever" I said, "I'll be in the cafe"

Jason's POV

"MasterTimothy, I highly recommend you rest" Alfred said, and Tim complied.

Dammit Leslie, why'd you leave me with them, "so" I said, "I doubt you'll leave me alone now that you guys know that I'm hear".

They didn't respond, "great" I said, "I'm going to bed, goodnight".

"Night" Bruce said.

"Goodnight, Master Jason" Alfred said and I fell asleep.

 ** _I'm sorry I took so long I'm trying to update side effects because I usually update side effects then sick but I'm stuck. I already started the chapter but I can't finish it I don't want to post a small chapter I don't like that. That's also why I took so long with this because I didn't want it to be short. ALSO IM TAKING A BREAK FROM SIDE EFFECTS AND SICK SO I COULD UPDATE OTHER STORIES REVIEW THE NAME OF THE STORY AND I'LL MAKE IT MY TOP PRIORITY! PLEASE VOTE ON NEW POLL IN MY PROFILE!_**


	6. Bad News

My family thinks i spend too much on my phone so my little sister decided to do something about it. My little sister told my cousin, the only other person who knows my password, to change it and she did. They forgot the password and we tried everything we could think of. All my stories and ideas where on it. Even worse was i was almost done with an update and i had brand new stories that were half finished or started. The point is its all gone, i have one more chance for it to work and if it doesn't it'll all be gone. I might not continue writing after this. Bye Guys


End file.
